I'm Sure
by schubskie
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around Gohan x Piccolo. Piccohan. There are a few adult themes thus far, so the rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm assuming for this one-shot that Namekians can have sex. **

**And I know that's wrong, and I probably should've explained it or something, yada, yada, yada...**

**But you know what? This is a fanservice. For me, and hopefully other people too, LOL**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan sat in a room, both tied to - separate - chairs. Of course they could break free; they were two of the World's Strongest. But Gohan wasn't budging, so Piccolo wasn't about to.

They just glared in silence.

"I don't know why our friends locked us in here; I'm not going to make-up with you," Gohan said in a less than friendly tone.

"Ttt. Like I'm going to?" the Namek snapped immediately in response.

Gohan just looked away and down at the floor.

After a brief silence...

"This is stupid," Piccolo finally decided. He broke free of his restraints and stood up, about to either crash through the window on Gohan's bedroom wall, or open it and fly out.

Either would work.

"Go ahead, walk away; you've already done it before," the ebony spat.

Gohan's unexpected words sliced through Piccolo like Krillin's Destructo Disc.

The Namek quickly resumed his composure and narrowed his eyes back at Gohan.

"You understand why. None of this is _my fault_; I said we could still be_ friends_," he growled.

"Sure, dump a guy after all he's done is _adore you_ and treat you with the utmost respect-"

Enraged, Piccolo boomed, "You know why we can't be together!"

Then he instantly regretted it.

Chi-Chi and the others might hear. After all no one had understood why they were arguing to begin with- that he and Gohan had secretly dated and Piccolo had broken up with him. They just knew that something had _changed_ _between the two_. After the break-up, Gohan refused to see Piccolo at all. Like a great mountain or very long distance separated them.

It made Piccolo hurt even more than the day it'd happened.

"I know why _you think_ we can't be together," Gohan reciprocated quietly then.

In fact it was so quiet, that only Piccolo's sensitive ears could hear it. "...because Nameks and..._Whatever I am, half-Saiyans I guess_...aren't _allowed _on my planet."

Piccolo was the one to look away this time.

"I thought you would be happier alone than with me," Piccolo begrudgingly said. "I didn't know you'd turn around and marry that _Videl girl_ two weeks later."

Silence...

"You should have told me..._before we had sex, _Piccolo-san."

The Namek widened his eyes slightly. He turned all the way, slowly.

"Is that it? Because you wanted your first time to be with-"

Gohan's bottom lip trembled and his eyes shot ice-blue, his power-up breaking the chair.

"No, that's not it at all!"

He stood, "Dammit Piccolo _I loved you_! And I thought you felt the same for me. I'd die for you on the battlefield _and _fight a whole GALAXY of people not wanting us to be together, and you shy away at the slightest bit of discomfort!"

He talked toward the door, "All those years were just a lie; you made me believe you were this big, strong, tough guy but in reality you're just wea-"

Piccolo flew over and covered Gohan's mouth.

"Don't say it."

Gohan shot him a dirty look and tore Piccolo's hand from his mouth.

"_/Weak/."_

Piccolo grimaced but held on firmly to Gohan's wrist as the half-Saiyan tried to leave. "Gohan I broke up with you _because I loved you-"_

"No, you didn't. I was just some sex toy for your guilty pleasures and then you dumped me."

The Namek stood there, shocked.

"-You made me feel so..._dirty_."

The Namek let go as he felt a stab in his heart.

But instead of leaving, Gohan seemed to lose strength, shaking. He powered back down.

"...and _cheap_, and _stupid_, and _naïve_ and_ abused_..." He hit the door repeatedly with his fist at each word; even as he slid to the ground on his knees.

"And _dead_. C_ompletely dead_ _in-inside_..." His voice quivered and broke as he cried and continued to shake on the floor.

And Piccolo just stood there, dumbfounded as the 19 year-old sobbed at his feet.

"How could I do this to my friend."

The Namek didn't realize he said it aloud as he crouched down cautiously.

"Gohan..."

The ebony continued to heave in front of him. "G-go away..." he replied feebly.

Piccolo frowned, feeling a steely resolve begin to build in the bottom of his heart. "No, Gohan I can't leave you like this."

"Y-you di-did before..."

"I didn't know it hurt you this much," Piccolo picked him up and pulled him onto his lap.

Gohan's body was like a limp, shaking noodle. His eyes were squeezed shut and his fists were over his eyes.

"Le-let me goo..."

"_No." _

Piccolo even surprised himself, but now he was becoming surer of this newfound feeling. "_I'm not letting you go."_

Gohan only sniffled some more.

The Namek thought for a moment, before mustering up the gentlest voice he could find, "Gohan, even if we were to be together, it's too late...Videl-"

"I don't love her."

That was it.

Just like when he was five years old and so sure of himself, Gohan used the _exact same_ _voice_. One of the many – thousands – of reasons Piccolo loved him.

"No. I don't."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or are you serious," Piccolo stated bluntly. But inside, his blood was racing.

"I'm serious."

Gohan tentatively took a fist off a puffy, red eye. "Mi-mister Piccolo."

It melted Piccolo's heart. "I truly only did it because I loved you, kid. I thought you would be happier with a family _I can't provide_," he muttered.

"You don't know me better than I know me." Gohan answered quietly, still looking up at him.

Piccolo sighed and looked away, then looked back at Gohan's sick puppy-dog look.

"You're cute, I'll give you that."

"Does that mean-"

"Only after you _break-up_ with this Videl girl," he reminded.

"Yeah I need to get a divorce," Gohan's excited look turned solemn as he nodded, contemplating.

Piccolo felt a bit of panic at this response and frowned.

"So you're sure-"

Gohan sniffled and gave him a small smile. Then he reached a hand up and brought Piccolo's head down and kissed him.

"Never have been surer of anything in my life."

Piccolo smiled too, the smile he hadn't given in months; it was the one he'd long ago reserved _for_ _Gohan._

"Remember I'll always love you, kid. Even when it seems like I'm...hurting you," his gravelly voice fell in the silent room. He ran a hand through the ebony's hair.

Gohan's fingertips touched Piccolo's chest, "I love you too, Piccolo...and thanks; I know that now."

* * *

**Oh lord this is so sugary-sweet, haha! A little OOC but ya know what...I don't know. What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second one! **

* * *

_I'm meditating._

_Personally I find it kind of boring, but I figured since Piccolo liked it I might try it._

_Since I never try __anything __for Piccolo._

_Well, actually..._

_...that's not true. Like when I was four and I had to survive on my own. I had to try that, right?_

_No, somehow I don't think that counts. I was sort of coerced into that. But it wasn't that bad... _

_I guess the primary difference was that we were not dating then._

_Besides, he tries things for me all the time now that we __are __dating. He doesn't try to act so tough around me. And he says nice things. _

_That's a lot for him._

_And he does other stuff sometimes too. I mean he doesn't cook or wash my socks like my mom says a true wife would do for me._

_Could you imagine him _doing that_? _

_Great._

_Now I'm laughing because I'm imagining Piccolo-san wearing a girly apron._

_But no._

_Let's be serious for a second._

_I'm meditating because I'm trying something new for him._

_Like he's done for me._

_So I need to concentrate._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Gah! How does he do it? Sitting here, listening to this...waterfall all day? _

_Which I don't really get because he complains about how sensitive his ears are around my whistling and then..._

_...well, I guess it's low enough tone for him. But it's constant. _

_What was I thinking about before?_

_Oh yeah._

_My mom. Marriage._

_She says that I should try it._

_Honestly I don't think Piccolo and I are allowed to get married but-_

_Oh right! _

_She probably didn't mean that anyway._

_Man, do I feel embarrassed._

_Well, at least she begrudgingly lets me date him now. _

_I mean, I am 22 after all._

_...And I'm supposed to be __meditating!_

_Gah! I forgot! _

_Right..._

_Okay..._

_Clear your mind and..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_We can't have kids, that's for sure. And he's yet to even move into my apartment._

_Wait, why __hasn't __he moved in with me?_

_I know he's got his personal space issues but-_

_I thought I was special._

_No, stupid Gohan of course you are! He's just Piccolo-san. You can't change that._

_Just like you can't change your love for him because of your mom._

_..._

_...my dad could care less about the relationship, really. In the beginning he displayed shock and asked a lot of questions. Similar to his reaction when he found out Android 18 could have babies..._

_...so I guess it's the same thing to him._

_Either way he doesn't mind._

_Goten doesn't mind._

_Trunks doesn't._

_Hell, I don't know if Vegeta knows. I wonder if Bulma has even told him..._

_..._

_..._

_...meditating. _

_I'm meditating..._

_I'm medd-iiiii—tttt—aaat-ttinnngggggggggg..._

"Gohan!"

_...and now I'm out of the sky, ricocheting off a tree aaannnnndddd..._

_...on the ground. _

"Ow! Ooof, Piccolo!"

I stare accusingly up at him even though I'm not all that serious.

He's smirking at me from the sky still, his cape fluttering as he lands. He shoots me a cocky grin.

"_You are special._ And if it concerns you so much I'll move into that apartment."


End file.
